The Slap
by Schoolgirl188
Summary: So lets see what happens when Foxy looses his cool. No one nose why, yet! Enjoy!
1. Foxy, WHY?

**So here's the first chapter of that story. Um so yeah Enjoy!**

Chica hugged Freddy before the party began, "Ok be safe, I'll just be in the lounge with them." I said patting my stomach. I was 6 months pregnant, and could not drink, or party in that case.

As I walked up to the lounge, to find a few sober furries, and humans all female. "Hi!" I waved, they all looked to me noticing my round stomach. I had changed my wardrobe to a dress it still said lets eat, but I wore leggings underneath. Most women asked to touch it while others just asked questions, most of them being who was the dad, I answered the same every time, "Freddy." one lady asked after it was quiet, "What are you having?" Everyone looked at me with expectant eyes, I raised my beak in the air to announce, "Twin girls." Everyone coode and congratulated.

When the party was almost over I said goodbye to the last of the sober people and sat in the lounge watching T.V alone. I heard stomps coming down the hall, shrinking back into the couch nervously. When Foxy walked in anger filling the eye that wasn't covered, he walked over to me and slapped my stomach so hard I coulda swore he punch it. I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach, moaning in pain. I heard footsteps and my twin sis walked in and stared at the scene in horror before running to me. She looked up at Foxy, "What's wrong with you!?" She asked hastily, tears falling from my eye's, pain still surging through my stomach. Chi lifted my dress and stared in horror at the huge slap mark right in the center of my stomach, it was swollen, bruised, and the area around it was red. "GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled at the fox, who flinched slightly at her tone, he ran off about to challenge her, but thought better. She picked me up and set me on the couch, "Ok try to stay still, I'll be right back." I nodded, pian still gripping me, tears rolling down my feathered face.

After a few minutes, Chi came running in Freddy at her side while she held a first-aid kit. "CHICA!" He yelled running up to me. "What happened?" he asked horror striking his gaze, as my sister once again lifted my dress, revealing the bruising, swelling slap mark, that layed on my stomach. "Foxy he, he, he just did?" She questioned, more then stated, shaking her head, as she put an icepack on the mark. "OWWW!" I complained as Freddy got up and roared, "FOXY!" You could hear Foxy bellowing growl in the distance. Freddy bounded out of the room, screaming as he charged at the much smaller fox.

Chica heard more foot steps, as Mangle, Clyde, and Bonnie came rushing in. Just in time to see Chi lift the ice pack. They all flinched at the site of the mark. Chi started rapping it, having me sit up so she could get all the way around me. As she finally strapped it on causing it to slightly tighten she cried out in pain again, "OWWW!" Chica then whimpered, as Freddy came in. "Freddy!" I pleaded the bear to come to me so he did, and grabbed me protectively. Everyone left the room leaving the two alone in the silent room. Chica broke down in tears once again, sobbing into the big brown bear's shoulder, as he stroked my head. "Shh. He's going to go stay with Mangle for a bit, don't worry I'm here." The bear soothed, but Chica's tears never slowed.

 **XXX**

Chica's P.O.V.

It's been a few days, and my stomach still hurts. Freddy's driving me to the doctor, "Fred, I'm nervous." I said biting my lip. He nodded and used a free hand to grab mine. "They're fine, I know it." He said, his reusing tone gave me strength. I nodded, still biting my lip, when Freddy parked in front of the office. He got out and walked over to my side, then helped me out, "Thanks." is all I said my nerves taking back over. Before we walked in he turned to me and said, "Hey, look. I know this is scary, but we have to be strong no matter what happens." I nodded and hugged him. Then we walked in.

After a while the nurse called me in, Freddy followed close behind me, refusing to leave the room. "Okay , what are you here for today?" The doctor asked, I raised my dress, revealing the still swollen, bruised slap mark. "So who did this?" He asked eyeing Freddy, "Oh no. It was Foxy, sir." I said, he must trust me because he nodded, and didn't advance on Freddy. "So we are gonna have to check up on them, make sure everything is fine." Me and Freddy both nodded. A few minutes later we were all looking at my two little angles, "Well neither of them look to have suffered from the injury, but we won't truly know until they are born." My head dropped down, and I felt tears sear my eyes, "Thank you sir." I said, Freddy wiped my stomach of the gel, and helped me up. I fixed my dress, and we left.

As we got in the car Freddy opened his mouth to talk, but I cut him off, "I'm fine babe." I looked out the window as we drove, "Hun, it's gonna be okay.." I looked at him tears threatening to fall, "How do we know that?! We have to wait till they are born, they could suffer for three months!" I finally let my tears spill as I yelled my worries. "Chica." He said as he grabbed my hand, "All four of us are gonna fight through this, okay. Their Fazbears, they'll make it." That made me laugh a bit but it faltered at a pain that shot up my spine at the moment. It made me flinch, and sink into my chair. "What's wrong?" Freddy asked as we pulled into the pizzeria parking lot. "I'm fine, just tired. Tell Chi she can come visit me if she wants." I said as he helped me out of the car, I walked straight to my room, not stopping to say hi to anyone. When I got to my room, I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I heard a knock, "Come in Chi." I said, she walked in and laid down next to me. "So what did Doc. say?" she asked I looked over at her tears welling in my eyes, "He said they look fine," I started, she perked up a bit, but then I continued, "But we won't know until they're born." The tears fell, but I sobbed silently. "They could really be suffering for another three months!" I cried out, Chi pulled me in for a hug, and I let my face press against her chest as I weeped. Minutes later Freddy walked in, Chi kissed my forehead then got up. She hugged Freddy and left. "Hey babe." He said as he laid down. I looked at him and clutched to his chest, He wrapped his arms around me, and we fell asleep.

 **XXX**

(Foxy's P.O.V)

I sat on the couch at my house as Mangle walked in. She just shot a glare at me, then walked into Vixies nursery. She had been making me sleep on the couch, and I couldn't go anywhere near our child. "Mangle, I'm sorry." I said for about the fifth time today, but she gave me a sharp retort "You should get your lazy ass of the couch and go say sorry to Freddy and Chica." I looked in her direction and said, "Fine I will," She said nothing, "Pain in me ares." I murmured to myself, I got up and walked to the door. I put on my shoes and coat, then left.

As I parked, I started to get nervous. "Okay I can do this." I said to myself. I got out of the car and walked to the door. I knocked and Bonnie answered, "What do you want asshole?" he hissed, glaring at me. "I came to apologize, to the lassie." He sighed but let me in, he told me to wait in the dining room as he went to get Freddy and Chica. Minutes later he came back with the pair, I stood up and looked at Freddy. "What do you want?" He growled, "I came to apologize to ye lass." I answered looking her over, I stepped forward and looked Chica in the eye. "I am truly sorry lass. I don't now what go in to me." I saw tears brim her eyes and she nodded, "Just why?" She said, letting her tears fall, I shook my head and looked at her, then Freddy. "I, I'm not sure. One second I'm having a good time, being handed a drink. Next I'm charging at the lass blindley." I looked down, ashamed. I felt a pat on my shoulder, and looked up to see Freddy nodding, "Thank you for explaining and saying sorry Foxy. Go get some rest." I nodded and walked out.

Later when I got home, Mangle was on the couch, "Hello Foxy." She looked over at me, I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "I know Freddy called me, and you can sleep in the bed tonight." I cheered silently in my head, I walked over to her and sat down. She laid her head on my lap and watched T.V with me for about an hour, before we went to bed.

The next morning I woke up Mangle snuggled close to my chest, I could here Vixie giggling. So I got up and walked into her nursery. When she saw me she cheered, "Hey lassie." I said picking her up. I changed her diaper, fed her, burped her, then we sat on the couch. Her in my lap. Minutes later we found ourselves asleep. "Foxy~ wake up babe." Mangle shook me until I finally woke up, Vixie was giggling in her arms. "Aye, me be up." I said, I leaned forward and kissed Mangle on the cheek. "Okay well since you've been such a good pirate," She started, my tail wagged as I sat up on the couch, "You can make lunch!" She said as she booped my nose, I grunted and got off the couch.

 **XXX**

 **(Chica's P.O.V)**

I woke up Freddy's arms over me, as we spooned, (What I call two people, who are cuddling, but the one in front has their back, to the one in the backs chest. DERP!) I lifted my feathery hand and tickled his nose, it honked, and he sneezed. He moved a hand to rub it, then his eyes. He yawned and smiled down at me. "Good morning sunshine." I said as I turned around and kissed him, he kissed back and we both got up. "Time for breakfast~" I sang as I walked out of the room in my rode. "Morning sis!" My sister greeted as we met in the kitchen, "Hey!" I waved, then walked up and hugged her.

 **Clif hanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well this is the first chapter of the slap, so see ya next time classmates, and tell me what ya think. Thanks!**


	2. Updates

**Okay so you can get an OC in my story, and the first winner is this guy *Points to comment***

 **Guest: It's the slap of 87**

 **So who every guest is leave a review with your OC's name, and how he/she looks. Just an Update so you know, Thanks!**


	3. Little Trubble Makers

**Heyo ya'll I really am happy that some people out there wrote me some really nice things in the reveiws. I thank that certain person that warmed my heart, and you know who you are. Thanks and Enjoy!**

"So how are you?" She asked as we back away from the hug, I just shrugged and started breakfast, "What do you mean…" She started then had me look at her and she shrugged then continued, "Huh?" I just shrugged once more, then she groaned. I snickered a bit at this, then heard her walk away, I used the moment alone to clutch the sides of my stomach, in hope to relieve the pain I was in. I jumped as someone yelled, "HAH! I new you were in pain!" She yelled as she ran in. The sudden startled jump made it hurt worse, "Damn!" I yelled out making her halt, I've never really cussed in front of my sister. She looked at me clutching my stomach in pain, the other hand a firm grip on the counter, while I stood hunched forward. She bit her lip and walked closer, "Sorry.." She said as she helped me to a chair. "Nah, its cool.." I grunted, Freddy walking in and saw me, he quickly walked over to me and sat down, rubbing my back. I just made jerking movement as bile slid from my throat into my mouth, then making contact with the floor. Bonnie cringed at the site as he walking in as well, "I'll get the mop." He said walking away, Freddy nodded, and Chi got me some water, and a bowl. I slurped the water carefully, then raised my head gurgling the clear liquid, then spitting it into the white bowl I had. I didn't really do anything, I just puked, on the floor, again. Bonnie walked in just when this happened and groaned. Chi and Freddy snickered a bit but went back to what they were doing, tending to me. Freddy moved me and gave me the trash can. Bonnie had just taken out the trash so it was empty. Then Bonnie started to clean, "You now, I do this more than I'm paid to." He grumbled, earning a little giggle from Chi. We all heard three sets of feet running down the hall, two litter than the other. "NO! KIWI! BERRY! COME BACK!" Clyde yelled as he ran past the door behind the two tiny rabbits. Bonnie finished his job, then started to follow his family down the hall. "KIWI! BERRY! GET OUT OF THE VENTS!" Yelled the blue rabbit again. I just laid back down on Freddy, he rubbed my shoulder, and sighed. "They better not be like them.." He said, looking down at me. I smiled and looked up at him.

 **XXX**

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Bonnie sat on the small couch that sat in his and Clyde's room. Kiwi walked out of his small room that was connected to his room, he yawned then ran up to me and jumped on my lap. He giggled then snuggled into my fur, "Hi father!" he greeted, I chuckled a bit, then I hugged the young green rabbit. Then Clyde walked in with Berry fast asleep in his arms. "Hey, Kiwi! It's bed time~" He said as he walked into the young pink rabbits room. "Kay dad!" He called back as I lifted him in the air. He giggled as I carried him away to his bed, I laid him down, said goodnight, then turned off the lights and shut the door. I met Clyde in our room, he was sitting on the tiny, love-seat couch, reading. I sat next to him putting my arm around his neck, he relaxed his shoulders at my touch and sighed. "Bonnie, Berry Isn't looking' too good…" He said biting his lip, When we adopted Berry we were told she had a severe illness that could kill her if not treated every month. I nodded then sighed too, "Her appointment is tomorrow, I'll take her.." I said as I leaned into the blue bunny and kissed him, I heard to 'EWWWS' and the kids doors slammed shut we both laughed, but they faulted as Berry crossed our minds again. Clyde shuddered and tears welled in my eyes, I Pulled him close to my chest as he clutched to my fur, I picked him up bridal style, and laid him down on the bed, I curled up next to him. We snuggled for a while, then his breath evened and he fell asleep, I followed close behind the handsome blue rabbit.

 **Yeah I know its short. Sorry but I hope its filler. Bye!**


	4. Carmel and Junior END?

**HI! I missed you all so much! On this story at least. LOL :P Enjoy!**

Chica's POV

I stretched on the couch, the two tiny children inside me squirming. It's been two months, I'm due in a week. So I've been vegging out. As I sat, I felt a pain as they squirmed, then a clear liquid slide down my legs, making me panic. I yelled out as the pain came again. Freddy came running in, he saw me on my knees a puddle on the ground, I looked up him, "It's time!" I yelled, he quickly picked me up and rushed me out to the car.

When we made it to the hospital, they rushed me into a delivery room, Freddy was at my side the whole time, "AHH! FREDDY REMIND ME TO KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled in pain, I was basically crushing Freddy's hand, as he held mine, I leaned forward, my legs stretched apart as the doctor was encouraging me. I was in sooo much pain! If boys thought they knew what pain was, they're crazy! I yelled out once more before an ear-splitting wail pierced the air. I sighed in relief as the pain ebed slowly, till it was gone. I saw the doctors inspecting my girls, but what worried me the most was, the first one hadn't cried. "Freddy, what's wrong?" I asked looking up at the bear, whose ears were down as he talked to the doctor. He sighed and looked back at me, "Our first daughter, she's deaf…" He said, kneeling beside me, I rolled on my side, so I wasn't facing him, then started to whimper, tears falling down my feathery cheeks.

10 years latter

It's been ten years since I've given birth to Carmel and Junior, my two little girls. Junior was my little deaf girl, but she was the best music maker ever, like Mozart, deaf, but amazing. She would play her cello, and make her own music, at school, teachers were amazed. Carmel, my little chef, amazing little cook, she would bring food in for her teachers, and they loved it. But for Juniors B-day we have a surprise, were getting her hearing surgery, she will be able to hear us, and learn to talk for herself. But that's my story, till next time, right. Because no one's story is ever over, but just wait, I promise. Because the Fazbears family never has a dull moment.

 **Hey anyone who I said was getting a OC, you will, I promise, just not until the sequel. I hope it was a good short story, till next time!**


End file.
